Runecrating Guide 1-25 (TechnoRapier)
All Content By TechnoRapier Levels 1-5 We all need to start somewhere, so the place we start is the Air Altar. This route is super easy for new players with low experience with Runecrafting . #Buy the Rune essence. If you are poor, There's the other option: to mine the Essence to full inventory. #Run to the Air Altar #Run back and sell the Air Runes. #Repeat to level 5 Levels 5-9 Ready to grind again? Now it is time for the Water altar. You will start to see the money coming in now. This route may be the trickiest of all 5. The items required is an Magic Staff and preferably a large inventory space. #Start at the Lumbridge general store #Buy full inventory of Rune essence. #Run to the Water Altar, craft the runes #Home teleport to Lumbridge #Sell the Water runes #Repeat to level 9 Take note: it will help if you have at least 1,000 money at this point. You will start to make a profit. Levels 10-14 At this point, it is repetitive Earth rune runs until level 14. Earth Runes (Exp per run: 245) (Exp per rune: 7) 10 to 11 (464 Rune essence needed) (required exp 3248) (Approx 14 runs) 11 to 12 (694 Rune essence needed) (required exp 4840) (Approx 20 runs) 12 to 13 (899 Rune essence needed) (required exp 6291) (Approx 26 runs) 13 to 14 (1147 Rune essence needed) (required exp 8030) (Approx 33 runs) 14 to 15 (1437 Rune essence needed) (required exp 10055) (Approx 42 runs) Exp overall: 32464 Rune essence overall: 4641 Levels 14-20/14-25 Fire Altar! This is where I really made my money. You know the drill. You might be thinking "why is the exp the same on the Fire altar and the Earth Altar. Does it really matter which one I choose?" Yes it does matter! *The Fire Altar is a shorter walking distance then the Earth Altar, and the runes sell for higher, = $$$ *The Body Altar is longer then the Fire altar, but each rune crafted at the Body Altar is only 8 exp, and the Fire Altar is 7 per rune, so you have two options. #Leave at Level 20 to make more money #Or keep grinding to 25 for faster exp Fire Runes (Exp per run: 245) (Exp each rune: 7) 15 to 16 (1772 Rune essence needed) (required exp 12402) (Approx 51 runs) 16 to 17 (2158 Rune essence needed) (required exp 15102) (Approx 62 runs) 17 to 18 (2600 Rune essence needed) (required exp 18200) (Approx 75 runs) 18 to 19 (3700 Rune essence needed) (required exp 21700) (Approx 89 runs) 19 to 20 N/A Levels 20-25 The final stage! Yes! The one we all have been waiting for: the Body Altar! This time the Body Altar route has two shops (General Shop and Rune Shop) #Start at the General store in the Grand Exchange (circular structure) #Buy a full inventory of Rune essence #Head to the back left of the Grand Exchange: You should see an underground passage #Once out of the passageway, you should see a bridge. cross the bridge to get to Edgeville #Follow down next to the Barbarian Village where the Body Altar is #Craft your runes and head exactly like you did before but in reverse. #When you reach the Grand exchange, sell the Body Runes in the Runeshop #Repeat to level 25 Phew did I cover everything? But seriously, thank you if you read the whole guide! Thank you if you skipped just to the end! Just Thank you for looking at the guide! I'm very grateful. If there are any future updates to Minescape count on me to correct my false outdated information. Category:Runes Category:Guide